narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Naruto
Need Is there any for this? Omnibender - Talk - 00:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think is necessary, we don't even if its actually real.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. - SimAnt 01:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::not only that but since when is it stated other then the end blurb that it is evil, it is just a reflection on who he truly is insideFawcettp (talk) 04:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should wait till the next chapter to delete it. We don't know what Evil Naruto is yet, he's like Hollow Ichigo to me since Kishi and Kubo like to copy each other. Let's wait until the next chap where we'll get an explanation on him. Shock Dragoon 8:30am Apr-22-10 ::::It seems to me that the existence of hollow Ichigo assures this will not be a similar case; Kishimoto is not going to use a concept present in another WSJ series. ''~SnapperT '' 22:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because he has never done such a thing before? I'm not familiar with Bleach, but there hasn't been a single concept from Naruto that was truly original. In fact, I dare you to show me a concept from any form of literature from any culture from the past five centuries that was never used before. :::::Japanese culture is a lot more open to copying from others and it is usually seen as a sign of respect to the original author. There are plenty of examples of blatant copying, down to complete characters. It isn't considered plagiarism or anything until practically the entire manga has been copied, as seemed to be the case with Satan 666 and Naruto. :::::Trust me, just because something similar has happened in another manga, does not, by any measure, make it unlikely to happen in Naruto. :::::Still, it seems this "Evil Naruto" has more in common with the vision of Darth Vader that Luke Skywalker had inside that cave in The Empire Strikes Back. A vision of the darkness and hatred he has been repressing so far. He probably needs to be at peace with himself, before he can attempt to tame the Nine-Tails. :::::Again, this is a concept dating back æons. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not saying Kishimoto's completely original, but I doubt he would do something that would draw unnecessary ire from the Bleach camp. It's one thing to borrow from a series that ended its publication in the '90s, it's another thing entirely to borrow (or appear to borrow) from a series still in publication in the very same magazine as your own. ''~SnapperT '' 23:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To provide Kishimoto-free reason for why I am of the anti-hollow-Naruto faith: hollow Ichigo is an internal personality that normal Ichigo is frequently at odds with. Naruto already has one of these; it likes spaghetti, reads romance novels, and has nine tails. Naruto does not need a second shoulder devil. ''~SnapperT '' 00:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No, i agree with ShounenSuki,it is not a copy or anything and i doubt he would do anything so obvious, probably the waterfall makes the user see their alter ego (like Jessica in heroes)and he has to control these evil feelings before controlling the Kyuubi. Once Killer Bee realises how he does this it an unexpected way (either quickly or extremely well) he will be impressed and agree to teach him. Shikamaru 009 (talk) 09:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Still, let's wait till the next chapter where we'll get a proper explanation on Evil Naruto Shock Dragoon 8:30am ETZ Apr-23-10 Hmmm i dunno. This could be alot of things. It should be in the Naruto article and put a picture there then create a page is needed in the future Sanders-sama (talk) 16:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the guys up top, we should wait for the next chapter to be release mainly because the "Evil Naruto" showed up on the last page at the bottom, there really is not one bit of solid information about it. However, we can assume that the waterfall either shows the person their alter ego or that the waterfall creates a manifestation of the users thoughts. Maybe "Evil Naruto" just stated what was on Naruto's mind when those ninja's asked him for his autograph. Dj q-pid (talk) 19:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well my opinion dnt really matter but I say keeps it and add a pic to it -.- --Dusk-sama (talk) 08:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) surely it the nine tails manifested in naruto's form Actually, that does make sense, only because of the fact that the reason Naruto is on the island is to train to control the Kyuubi. Dj q-pid (talk) 20:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I actually think the article should stay no matter what. This is obviously going to be an important "charcter" in the controlling of Nine-Tails weither he is Nine-Tails or a Nine-Tails possessed Naruto.Shock Dragoon 7:00am ETZ Apr-28-10 A few chapters back, when Kakashi was carrying Karin as she was taken captive, she managed to analyse Naruto's Chakra, and she could see the bad energy inside him (it is either the fox or the dark Naruto), which means that it is obvious to Chakra screening ninjas that Naruto has some darkness inside him. In Bleach, this doesn't exist, and everybody assumes that Ichigo is a shinigami with a shinigami's riatsu, although he has a hollow inside (that's as far as I know, I'm still at ep. 155). So no I don't see the relation. Also, in every case scenario, in order to become better and stronger, you must defeat the bad person within you... so it makes sense. --Paradise lost (talk) 12:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not about to accuse Kishi of copying Kubo, because while one can draw similarities between Dark Naruto and Hollow Ichigo, there are several differences. I would more agree with the comparison to Luke's vision in the Empire Strikes Back''. However, Paradise lost, you are wrong. When Karin senses Naruto's "evil presence", I would agree that she may be sensing Dark Naruto, but this is also very predominate in Bleach. Rukia, Harribel, and Ulquiorra can sense Hollow Ichigo's evil influence within Ichigo at certain times. Anyways, that was off subject. I too don't see the need for this page, rather a new section in Naruto's main page, but that is up to you guys here at Narutopedia. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New Chapter? Is there a new chapter out? (To Naruto) "If I've made one mistake, It's letting myself recklessly catch the eye of that Kyuubi guy." I don't remember him saying that. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :He did. - SimAnt 15:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) He did not the only thing he said to Naruto about the Kyuubi and the only thing that was said aloud about the Kyuubi between them was "Yes... I am your precious hatred. I am the dark part of you! There's just one difference... The Kyuubi likes me better." The other times it was mentioned was either by the other characters, in flashbacks, or in Naruto's thoughts. He did not mention anything about making a mistake. The proof is the last four panels and the first panel You can search all you want in chapters 492 and 493 and you won't find him saying anything about making a mistake with the Kyuubi.WolfMaster (talk) 00:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone knows that sleepyfans translations aren't good. Omnibender - Talk - 00:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Status Why is this still here? A well made paragraph to the personality section in Naruto's article is enough for this. Omnibender - Talk - 20:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. - SimAnt 21:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :The existence of Inner Sakura creates a double standard if only one is kept. ''~SnapperT ' 21:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Inner Sakura isn't a character page like this one is. Either turn this into something more like Inner Sakura, or make IS into a full fledged character article. Plus, IS was kinda recurring, something DN has yet to become. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Both should be merged with their respective characters in their personality section... last time i checked (awhile ago) inner sakura was just a c&p of sakura's personality section. - SimAnt 00:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I made the appropriate redirects for inner sakura and inner ino. So all thats left is to merge this with naruto's page. - SimAnt 18:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Age, Birthday, etc. Shouldn't Dark Naruto have the same birthday, age, height, weight, etc.? After all, he is Naruto, just the dark side. Yatanogarasu 00:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :He's not real, just apart of Naruto's personality.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) um.. this may be irrelevant, but I wanna make sure I'm not the only one seeing this. Doesn't this look like Kishimoto stole from Bleach? I mean, Naruto vs Evil Naruto to gain greater power? Hollow Ichigo vs Ichigo to gain Hollow Power? Tell me it isn't just me who sees this?--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :This has been done in a number of different series, not just Bleach.--Deva 27 (talk) 04:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. and that may be true but bleach stands out more.--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe it does, but that doesn't mean he copied.--Deva 27 (talk) 04:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you say so--Dusk-sama (対談) 07:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) What did Karin sense? Back in chapter 488, Karin sensed something inside Naruto. Obviously everyone thought that it was the Nine Tails. But she compared it to something or someone. Couldn't it have been Dark Naruto that she sensed?Sparxs77 (talk) 07:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Karin senses chakra. Dark Naruto is little more than the dark presence within Naruto's heart. If she sensed anything out of the ordinary in Naruto, she sensed the giant pissed off mass of chakra in him, also known as the Nine-Tails.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 08:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) When did this happen? As of Chapter 494, the latest on Onemanga right now, everything from "He appears once again after Naruto returns to the Falls of Truth..." to "Letting go of his own anger at their past, Dark Naruto's eyes lighten and he gives into Naruto's warmth, disappearing into Naruto." none of that happened. I'm not sure if we go by another site here, but that's the latest I've found. (talk) 02:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 495 is out on Mangastream.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. My bad then. Carry on. (talk) 06:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC)